


Busy train ride

by Heikitsune25



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Furry, Molestation, Other, Rough Sex, Threesome, furry on human, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Being a businesswoman, Beatrix, a short busty Renamon, needs to keep up an image. Which is hard when she has to deal with molesters on the train. They could have just waited until they found a nice quite alleyway….Tags: human on furry, shortstack, rough sex, threesome, molestation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Busy train ride

**Busy train ride**

  
  
  


**Summary: Being a businesswoman, Beatrix, a short busty Renamon, needs to keep up an image. Which is hard when she has to deal with molesters on the train. They could have just waited until they found a nice quiet alleyway….**

  
  
**Tags: human on furry, shortstack, rough sex, threesome, molestation**   
  


* * *

  
  
  


Busy train ride

  
  
  
Being short has always been a blessing and a curse for Beatrix. Her tiny, but curvy stature lets her get into smaller places at her workplace. But there are situations like this where she can hate her height.   
  
“Three more hours….” She grumbled as she is pushed between the crotch of a man and the door of the train. Being a digimon in this miss mash of monsters and humans society isn’t all that bad. Like all manner of monsters and creatures that have integrated into the human world, she has just as many rights as any creature. However, being a busty short Renamon when all around your kin are taller than her did way on the stoic fox’s mind from time to time.   
  
The miniature fox adjusted her tight business suit. Her lacy red bar peaking though the top as she was pushed a little more forward form the train’s sudden rattling. Like all of her kind, she is undoubtedly beautiful. A soft, yet stoic face with clear bright violet eyes in deep black sclera above her purple tribal markings. Soft fur, smooth as silk and brighter then gold with a mix of on her hands, feet, the tips of her long twitching ears, and the large white collar round her neck. Large pillowy breasts that always have a hard time staying in her clothes. Curvy hips that, even with her short height of three feet eleven (119.3 CM), seemed to run on forever.   
  
The businesswoman’s tail is still fluffy and long as it gently swished back and forth as it poked through her pencil skit that also holds her generous rear. Her best feature if all the people nearly knocking themselves out form staring at it whenever she walked by are any indication. Her black stockings are just as tight of a fit as the rest of her clothing as she stood waiting for her stop to her job in another three hours.  
  
With her bright sun yellow hair is in a ponytail that reached her bountiful butt, she looked strict and demanding. Which is understandable considering she is the executive CEO of a multi-million-dollar Japanese company. She may have a short stature, but she has a commanding aura. Her cool stare always makes her employees stiffen up and pay attention. Her stern voice isn’t something to take lightly and while she is fair, she will swiftly take down anyone she deems annoying or a pain in her fat ass.   
  
“Eek!?” Beatrix suddenly squeaked when she felt hands dive into her clothes and started groping her breast under her bra. The warm hands roughly squeezed and rubbed her large fluffy breast as if they own them. Roughing pulling at them as his palm sunk down into her bra to get a handful of her chest and got his fingers around her nipples that are swiftly starting to stiffen up.   
  
"Whoa, they're pierced? Damn, you don't look like the type." The man above her laughed as he fondled her soft chest. Taking note of the nipple rings she has as he pulled at them making her nearly howl form excitement. Making his large prick in his black dress pants throbbing in need at the plans he has for the small vixen.   
  
The small fox grunted and groan as the man already found her weakness in her large nipples. Hooking his fingers in the pierced rings and pulling them up in her shirt. Making her jump on her toes in her heels from the lighting blot of pleasure running through her form one of her many weak points getting toyed with.   
  
“S-S-stopp-oohhh~….” The executive tried to sound furious at the man groping her bountiful breast. But her stiff nipples and lustful moans egged him on. Popping them out of her clothes, the man let her jiggling pillowy breasts free in the warm train air.   
  
"Heh, when your moaning like that." The man above her laughed as he pulled her nipples again. Getting a slutty primal moan from the fox woman that most likely the whole train heard even though she was covering her mouth with her hands.   
  
"Like hell, I am stopping." The man continued to you and abuse the little curvy fox who as starting to drool past her fingers in pleasure. She tried and failed to stop her eyes rolling in delight as her body shivered in response to stranger’s hands.   
  
Beatrix, as much as she doesn’t want to admit it at times, is masochistic. One slap on her ass and she's more weak-kneed then baby deer. Shove a cock if any sort in her face, and she’s a drooling mess. She isn’t one to say no to casual sex with strangers; The high schooler who asked her so politely while she was walking to the station got a nice blowjob from him asking. It's more she has an image to keep and would like to not be known as the Renamon who sucked off a whole train in three hours. And with the way her molester is fondling her, making her sex drip with anticipation for anything dick-shaped, she's about to earn that reputation. As she feels ready to blow this whole train and three more.  
  
The busty fox moaned and mewled in wanton lust as the man popped her furry bust out of her shirt. Her lacy bra snapped in the middle and her bright pink nipples, stiffer then rocks, throbbed freely as her sliver nipple rings jingled out in the musty air of the train. The man getting ever more aggressive with his groping as his cock, tightly confined in his pants, shuddering next to Beatrix’s head. It seemed to want to rip out of the man’s clothes and assault her. Her orgasm starting to rush to her as she could feel the heat of his cock starting to warm through his pants.   
  
“Mmm~~!!!” Being pulled nearly off her feet by her nipple rings made the curvy fox girl sing out her orgasm. Staining her clothes in a massive damp spot as her pussy gushed out her climax. Her lust almost shooting out her thin pencil skirt form her bucking hips. Dampening her fur as her arousal pool around her feet and quivering legs.   
  
“Haa…Haa…” Hunched over panting, Beatrix slowly but surely regained her composure. Her lust turning to angry as she rounded on the man in preparation to crew him out and give him a beating.   
  
“Hey-ack!?” But her bared fangs vanished as the man's cock lightly slapped on top of her forehead. Forcing her to look up at the monolith of dick that thumped on her face.   
  
Violent veins traveled along the bulky, long that shaft, that she guess would good past her belly button if it laid on her. A thick forest of black pubic hair covered the base of the cock and while she couldn’t see the weighty ball underneath his slacks, she could still smell the deep manly musk that overpowered her.   
  
“A-Ah…” Her muzzle shook as the smell of his cock punched her gut and made her pussy sing as she nearly creamed herself form the smell if com and sweat piercing her nose.   
  
Beatrix gasped at the heat and stench wafting off the long muscly fuckstick. Her tongue drooling as her mind was beginning to haze over with nothing but cock and lust on the brain. And the hung stranger took that chance to pushed his cock in her open mouth.   
  
“Mmmph!?” Any resistant Beatrix had was gone as soon as the tangy taste of the man’s dick landed on her lips. Her whole-body purring as the man’s cock pushed down her mouth and into her throat. Bulging it out as her face is pushed into his curly pubic hair. Her arms going slack as the man’s cock rested in her neck and she moaned with her tongue steadily massaging it as she started to lose herself in her lust.   
  
Grabbing the busty business fox by her velvety soft ears, the man jackhammered his cock with blinding speed. A raging bull is more tempered then him as his prick battled down Beatrix’s mouth. Straining her neck as it bulged out to accommodate the large meaty intruder. Even though the man’s hips moved with such force no one noticed the tiny Renamon getting her throat gouged out by a cock. With her being so small, all it looked like the man was being rocked violently by train as it jostled and shook.   
  
“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!” While Beatrix’s horrendous gagging is drowned out by the rattling of the wheels and nearly everyone around them wearing headphones. The stuffy businesswoman is having her mouth assaulted and there was no one there to stop it.  
  
Though it is not that she wanted it to stop at this point. Her paws dived down to her crotch to feverishly rubbing her soaked slit as her face is mashed into the man’s waist. With nothing but cock on her brain she eagerly bobbed her head in time with the man’s thrust and did her best to suck back on the mighty cock. Her tongue sneaking out from her mouth to lick wasn’t being stuffed down her mouth.   
  
"Heh glad to see you're getting into it!" The man grunted as he felt the busty fox greedily suck on his prick. Her head bobbing in time with his frantic, rude thrusting. Her moans mixed with her gagging as he pounded her face like a common whore. Not once caring for her wellbeing and only wanting to get off form her hash wrenching that made her throat squeeze lovingly around his dick. Sending on the brink of his orgasm as he pulled his hips back for one last good slam into her face.   
  
“Fuck!” The man cursed as he buried his dick as deep as he could in Beatrix’s face and let an avalanche of white from his cock. Cum thicker than any honey poured out in long ropes into the fox woman’s mouth. Shockingly Beatrix was able to swallow it all. The loud gulping sounds of her swallowing the ridiculous amount of cum. The man popped his cock out her mouth with long dangling strings of spit connecting it to her panting maw. A maw that is utterly clean of any jizz that she obscenely drunk. His girthy shaft looming over her, covered in and glistening in spit, and just as hard as before.   
  
While Beatrix licked her jaw clean of any excessive cum, she was picked up and turned around by her molester. He pushed her face-first into the window of the train. The cool glass on her bare breast and the rough treatment as he pulled on her hair made the horny woman purr in bless. With her pantyhose being so tight it wasn't hard for the stranger to tearing a hole in them. Getting her large ass to nearly burst of form it’s tight confines as it tears ad holes stretched across the fabric.   
  
The lecherous man smiled as he dug his hands in her large ass. Groping at her large tush as his cock throbbed against it before thrusted his whole cock inside the diminutive fox. Hiltting his shaft all the way to this hilt and make her stomach take its shape as it bulged outwards. Her nipple pierced tits mashed up against the clear glass of the train. Giving everyone who didn’t blink as the vehicle sped by a clear view of her bouncy bust and lustful slutty face as she drooled on the glass.   
  
The man threw his hips as hard as he could into the tiny slut’s hungry tight coochie. Her pussy held him in a vice grip that, if he were to let go of her hair, her pussy alone would be holding her up. Beatrix, on the other hand, cried out in delight as her small body is pushed between the rutting man and the trainer window. Her pussy gushing and spraying an obscene amount of her arousal all over herself and the train floor.   
  
“Yessh-Mmph!”  
  
“Q-Quite!” The man was fast to warp his fingers around his bitch’s mouth and neck. Trying his best to quell her bellowing moans as not even the rattling of the train and the headphones of the people around them could cancel out the earth-shaking screams she let out.   
  
“Mmmph! Humph!!” Beatrix loved it all the same as she licked and sucked on the man’s fingers as they gagged her mewls of lust. The feeling of her being gaged and her airway being block send her pussy of a live wire. Choking the man's cock int brutal vice grip that broke his concentration and sent his pushed his cock to the brink.   
  
“Tch!” Cum erupted from raging cock inside Beatrix with as greater force then the time it filled her gut. The man shoving her tiny body up the on the glass as his bitch breaker of a cock unloaded an unapologetic amount of cum inside her lustful fox's cunt. Slamming his hips into her and getting her to squeal in pure lust at every butt crushing hump in her slit and blast of cum that started to round her belly. And drip to the floor in viscous heavy plops.   
  
Still holding her up by the light grip on her neck, the man panted with Beatrix. His stiff cock pulling out of her gaping pussy and resting between her generous ass cheeks. Slowly humping between them as he came down from his orgasmic high.   
  
"Mind if I join in?" Another stranger, this one is in more relaxed clothes then the man in the suit and tie. Wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and tee-shirt. Fit for the summer weather along with his tan he has gotten from the beach.   
  
“Sure. Mind taking her mouth?” The first molester said as the other casually dressed man took off his shorts. His own member is a monster of equal size and girth. Throbbing in front of the cock loving fox woman. It is almost as big as the man who claimed her hungry cunt with violent veins and a pre-cum leaking head that tapped at her muzzle.   
  
“Fuck no.” The darker-skinned man smirked as he grabbed the business slut’s ponytail and slammed his cock home. Choking the bitch in heat once more as the man behind her aimed at her tighter hole this time. The men didn't have much rhythm as they fucked the fox between them. The first molester digging his hands in Beatrix’s meaty ass as he tried his best not cum immediately form the tightness of small buxom woman’s asshole.   
  
It is heavenly tight, and hard to runt inside her, but he tried his hardest to prove his worth. Getting back at the small curvy woman with a few slaps on her ass as a sort of revenge for dealing with her impossibly tight ass. Which only got her moan and beg for more as the man plowing her mouth lost himself in her gullet. Moaning and grunting as his balls nearly swung up and smacked her in the chin form his hard fucking.   
  
Beatrix hung between the two endowment men, a full two feet off the ground as they rammed their dicks inside her like a pendulum. When one would slide back the other would slide right in. They worked in tandem in running the fox woman’s holes as she drooled in moaned in bless. Her eyes rolling up, and her tongue continuously flapping and drooling about as she sucked on the dark dick in her gullet. Her body bulging from her gut to her throat form the men’s’ hefty cocks ruining her body.   
  
Both men nearly bit their lower lips off as they felt their cocks explode and let a river’s worth of cum flood out and fill Beatrix to the brim. Hot steamy jizz sprayed out from her confide lips, tight pucker, and her nose as the first shots from both men grew her belly out. And the second was too much and pushed the rest out where it could only spill to the ground. They rounded out the businesswoman’s stomach as she was soon getting hard to hold up.   
  
They dropped the moaning fox on the ground, Beatrix eagerly squatting down with her legs spread and mouth open as they jerk the rest of their seed on her body. Long thick strands of cum raced through the air and all over the busty fox. Covering her small body with spunk as she kept her mouth open catch as spunk as she could. Most of it splattering her face and chest. Long ropes of cum dangling off her nipples and piercings while some of it bubbled out her mouth. Or cover her face and hair, making her blind for a while with her eyes blanketed by cum.   
  
“Fu-fuck…” Drenched in sweat the molester in a business suit fanned his collar.   
  
"I-I'll say, man…Hey, how many stops do you think she has?” The more laid-back man asked as he fled this cock stiffen up at the sight of Beatrix cleaning herself. Licking her breast with low purrs and hums. Making them think she is more than ready for another round with them.   
  
Until she took out her phone.   
  
“Oh shit…” The men’s faces swiftly turned pale as they thought the worst.   
  
“Jezebel.” Shockingly the Renamon’s voice wasn’t hoarse as she spoke on the phone, It sounded smooth as silk as she said. “Push my morning meeting into the mid-afternoon. I am going to be a little late. The train is having some issues.”   
  
It was odd seeing the woman speak with such command and respect even though her whole body is dripping with random man’s cum, her tits, slutty pierced with nipple rings, hung out in the open air with steely hard nipples, and her pantyhose torn almost to shreds.   
  
“Thank you.” The cool vixen said as she stood up.   
  
The men blinked for what seemed hours as the fox stood up, licking her maw clean of the dangled stand of cum and bent over. Her generous ass, barely being held in the torn black pantyhose waddled as she took one hand to spread her firm cheeks. Cum still leaking from both her abused holes as she held her pussy open for them.  
  
“I just brought us four more hours. And if you guys want me to walk into that meeting with a limp, you’re going to have to get the whole train to help you out." Beatrix licked her lips as the men rushed to pounce her. Deciding to take the train a lot more often.

* * *

[Reference image](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25/status/1212898300954906624?s=20)  
  
 ** _(By Nayaa  
_**  
 ** _[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nayaa_NSFW)_**  
  
 ** _[pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=46299491)_**  
  
 ** _[Newgrounds](https://nayaasebeleguii.newgrounds.com/))_**  
  
  
Name: Beatrix  
  
Age: 26  
  
Race: Renamon   
  
Occupation: executive CEO of a multimillion-dollar Japanese company   
  
Height: 3 feet 11 (119.3 CM)  
  
Bio: while she has a serious and stoic face, Beatrix loves nothing more than to eat sweets, shop for clothes and accessories, and hang out at bars off all kinds. Which isn’t much of a surprise considering on her school days she was the biggest slut in her whole district. A flashy gal who would bend over for anyone form the principal to the creepy old janitor, Beatrix wouldn’t come home for days because she would be tied up in some public bathroom; or if she was feeling really daring a tree in the public park. And when she did get home, her family, the neighbor hell hound, or whatever had a dick would have their way with her.  
  
However, having made her fun in high school, when she got to college, she made a change to focus on her career. She is far from stupid, actually having the highest marks in her whole town, so she easily got to work in one of the biggest corporations in the world and made her way up the ranks. Still, her past isn’t far behind her.   
  
She still has her nipple ring piercings and the womb tattoo on her stomach. And it is not uncommon for employees to trap her in the bathroom, or suddenly whip their cocks out in front of her when they get the chance. Even though she tries to keep her slutty behavior a secret at her job, and being a massive masochist, any sort of molesting or blackmailing to get to her body, are pure wet dreams to her.   
  
Still, she has an image to keep. So, if you want to fuck her hard enough that she can’t walk straight, then at least try do it behind a tree, or in an alleyway. Not while she’s in the middle of a meeting or taking the train to work. It’s not that she minds, it’s the principle of the matter.

* * *

**[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **

**[Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **

* * *


End file.
